Question: What is the least common multiple of 135 and 468?
Answer: The prime factorization of 135 is $3^3 \cdot 5$, and the prime factorization of 468 is $2^2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 13$.  Therefore, the least common multiple of 135 and 468 is $2^2 \cdot 3^3 \cdot 5 \cdot 13 = \boxed{7020}$.